Do It
by katelynackles
Summary: Alec is sad about Rachel and Max comes over to comfort him. Will he keep on pushing away or will he finally let Max in? Read Please!


**I do not own Dark Angel. **

**Warning: sadness will occur. lol. *tear***

**Summary: Takes place during Berrisford Agenda, changed the ending though. Alec is torn when he finds out the love of his life, Rachel has been in a coma for 2 years and its all his fault. Max tries to comfort him and they soon start a new relationship. **

Alec feels like his world is turning upside down. He tried to forget about Rachel, but he loved her too much. After two years of trying to forget he couldn't anymore, and then the phone calls started. He didn't mean to hurt Rachel. She was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Alec went back to the Berrisford house, trying to find out who was sending him the calls. He walked passed the painting with her face on it, the bedroom door that she used to open, the piano her fingers trembled on. Manticore has officially ruined his life. Alec saw a woman who looked like Rachel but it wasn't, then a man attacked him. It was Rachel's father. He told Alec how Rachel saved his life but she got into a coma. Alec tried to apologize but Mr. Berrisford pulled a gun in front of his face. Alec was locked up to a chair, bleeding. Alec wanted to die. He deserved it. Right before he pulled the trigger, Max knocked him unconcious.

"What are you doing here, Max?" Alec asked

"Saving your ass. I told you to ask me for help before you get too deep." Max said picking the handcuffs lock.

"I told you to leave me alone, Max" Alec said before walking out of the room. He went to see Rachel lying in her bed. Max came in soon after but stopped in the doorway. Seeing Alec like this, hurt, broken, sad, she wasn't used to it. He actually had a heart. Alec was holding onto Rachel and wouldn't let go. Max left the building and went home. She couldn't stop thinking about Alec. She kept replaying his voice in her head, when he was screaming at , telling him to shoot him.

_ "Do it!" Alec yelled at the gun in his face._

Max grabbed her jacket and ran out the door. She hopped onto her motorcycle and went straight to Alec's apartment. She walked up the stairs and she could here the music blasting from his apartment, he was there. She knocked on the door but he never answered so she just walked in. She looked around but he was no where in sight. She walked into his bedroom and he was laying in his bed, sleeping. At least she thought he was sleeping.

Alec heard someone knock on the door but he didn't want to get up so he just laid there, in his tiny bed that he found near a dumpster. He used most of his Jam Pony money for girls and drinks. All of his Monty Cora money went to a fund that he was saving up. He didn't know what he was going to use it for but he knew he would have to use it someday. Someone opened his bedroom door. He could smell the vanilla scent beaming off this persons skin. He knew who it was. Max.

Max looked around his bedroom. Clothes, food, porn magazines, and a couple of bra's laid on the floor. His closet had things falling out of it and there was something dead under his bed. "Alec?" Max whispered coming closer to his bed. She was for sure he was asleep until he spoke.

"I told you to leave me alone, Max. Can't you ever listen." He said turning around to face Max. Max noticed his eyes red and worn out. She knew he was heart broken and she didn't know how to comfort him. She sat at the edge of his bed.

"I know you told me to stay away but you can't keep on pushing people away who want to help. Listen, I followed you into her bedroom. I know you loved her. I just thought you would want some help to get throught this." Max said putting her hand on Alec's shoulder.

"I don't want your help, Maxie" Alec shrugged Max's hand off his shoulder. He got up from the bed and walked out the door. He came back awhile after.

"Where did you go?" Max asked.

"To the bathroom."

"Why?" Max asked as he walked over to his bed and sat down next to her.

"Do I really need to explain how to go to the bathroom, Max?" He put a fake smile on his face. Even if he was sad he still couldn't help himself from making a stupid remark. Alec laid down to go to bed. He didn't care if Max was there, he wanted to sleep so she could leave when she wanted to.

"Well do you mind if I just sit here, with you?" Max asked

"I don't care what you do, Max." Alec closed his eyes. Max watched Alec fall to sleep. She cleaned up around the apartment, made herself a sandwich, and watch a couple of infomercials on the stolen TV. She walked back into Alecs room and laid down on his bed. Max watched his nose twitch, his eyelashes flutter, even his mouth turned up into a smile, but it faded away. She wondered what he was dreaming about.

Alec wasn't completely asleep. He heard Max cleaning up, opening the cupboards, watching the stupid Shampow commercials. He even heard her lay down in his bed. Part of him wanted to hold onto her and cry but another wanted to pounce on her and make sweet love to her. He always had a thing for Max but Max only had eyes on, ironically, Eyes Only. He didn't get what she saw in him. He was an ordinary, he could never fully be in her life. She should be with someone like her, a transgenic. Alec turned around so he was facing Max but still had his eyes closed. He could sense she was watching him, thinking about him. He finally wanted to talk to her.

"Max?" Alec whispered. He opened his eyes and was staring into hers.

"Yeah, Alec?"

"I loved her." Alec told her as a stream of water slipped down the left side of his face.

"I know Alec." She sat up and pulled Alec's upperbody into a hug. He didn't know what to do, he never really hugged someone, except for Rachel. He finally accepted the hug and buried his face into Max's shoulder. He dug his fingers into her back and pulling her more into him. Max stroked the back of Alec's head.

"Shhh. Everything is going to be okay." Max assured him. They sat there holding each other. The soon fell asleep and were laying down, arms wrapped around each other. Max was the first to wake up. His head was on her arm. She watched his eyes flutter open.

"Hey, sleepy head." Max said

"Hey. How long have I been out?" Alec asked

"Well its," she looked at the watch on her wrist," noon. So about 10 hours."

"I don't think I have ever slept that long in my life." he chuckled. Alec got out of the bed and went into the bathroom. After awhile of being in there, Max knocked on the bathroom door.

"Alec? Are you okay?" She heard the shower running but she just wanted to make sure.

"Yes, Maxie. For the last time I am okay." She had been asking him if he was okay since they woke up. Max sat down at the kitchen counter top. She studied the surroundings around her. There were still things on the floor but she could care less if this place was a pigstye. Alec walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Alec's abs were extremely deep, someone could get lost in there. Max chuckled to herself. She walked over to Alec and gave him one last hug. She wrapped her arms around his wet neck, she didn't care if her sweater was getting damp. Alec wrapped his arms around her waist. She broke the seal and smiled at him.

"What?" Alec asked. His hands were still placed on her hips.

"Nothing." Max sighed. She grabbed her jacket and pulled open the steel door.

"Max!" Alec yelled out.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you, for everything. I don't think I was going to make it through the night without you there." Alec said walking up to Max.

"It was nothing, Alec." Alec was still walking towards her, not even stopping to let her speak, he grabbed her head and pulled her into a kiss. She wrapped her hands around his hair, stroking it as his tongue made his way around her mouth. The kiss lasted a couple of minutes before they really needed air. Max turned her head away before pulling into another kiss. Alec was tooken over surprise on how well Max was at kissing. He has been with a lot of women but Max was amazing at kissing. Her lips were tender and she knew exactly what to do with them. They were still in the doorway and the people were even walking by, snickering. Alec walked foward just a bit and kicked the door closed. Now when people walked by all they heard were the noises of beautiful love making.

...

So thats it. I hope you liked it. It kinda went by fast and was rushed but it was just little one shot. Reviews make me happy. I might continue this story if i get enough positive reviews. Thank You.


End file.
